Stand Still
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Semuanya gara-gara Yuuma Isogai. / Hiroto Maehara menyesali dirinya yang terlalu baik hati dan setia kawan. Dia sama sekali lupa bahwa hari Sabtu itu adalah tiga puluh satu Oktober. Dan dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendirikan bulu roma. Jadi yang bergerak atau yang diam. / Alternate Reality, Minor OC #AnsatsuHalloweenPartII


Semuanya gara-gara Yuuma Isogai.

Eh, tidak tepat begitu juga sebetulnya. Gakuhou Asano- _sensei_ yang lebih tepat untuk disalahkan.

Hiroto Maehara menyesali dirinya yang terlalu baik hati dan setia kawan. Dia sama sekali lupa bahwa hari Sabtu itu adalah tiga puluh satu Oktober.

Dan dia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mendirikan bulu roma. Jadi yang bergerak atau yang diam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Stand Still** (c) Roux Marlet

Alternate Reality, Minor OC

 **#AnsatsuHalloweenPartII**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau 'kan, membantuku?"

Terkutuklah sang _ikemen_ dengan tampang manis bak malaikatnya itu.

"Ayolah, Maehara. Kau 'kan teman baikku."

Kedua tangan itu mengatup seolah berdoa.

"Tolong temani aku besok malam."

Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh seperti Rio Nakamura yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan dua lelaki cakep itu di baris terdepan kelas. Pelajaran memang belum dimulai di kelas 3-E dan Koro- _sensei_ pun belum tampak batang hidungnya.

"Ya, ya..." sahut Maehara dengan nada enggan. "Ini _shift_ paling malam, 'kan? Berarti aku masih sempat nge- _date_ dulu?"

Yuuma Isogai mengangguk. "Jam sembilan malam kita mulai berjaga di pos."

Dan teman sekelas mereka yang berambut pirang panjang itu berlalu cuek setelah ber-"ooo" ria sendiri.

Kalau bukan karena Gakuhou Asano yang memanggil Isogai ke kantornya minggu lalu, mungkin kelas 3-E tidak akan tahu-menahu bahwa satpam sekolah Kunugigaoka (yang bertugas di gedung pusat tentu, maksudnya) akan cuti pada akhir pekan ini untuk menjalani operasi usus buntu.

"Memangnya kenapa Isogai- _kun_ yang dimintai tolong?" Hinata Okano bertanya pada Koro- _sensei_ waktu itu.

"Nurufufufu... Sepertinya Asano- _sensei_ memanfaatkan situasi. Namun _Sensei_ rasa itu tidak masalah. Esok harinya adalah Minggu, dan berjaga semalam-malaman sepertinya bisa jadi latihan pembunuhan yang bagus."

Semuanya masih ingat perkara Isogai yang nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah lantaran kerja paruh waktu yang merupakan larangan dalam peraturan Kunugigaoka, tapi semuanya sudah beres berkat taruhan kekanakan sang putra kepala sekolah dan kerja keras kelas 3-E dalam festival olahraga. Jadi betapa menyebalkannya bayangan wajah sang kepala sekolah di dalam kepala teman-teman kelas 3-E ketika Isogai menambahkan,

"Beliau bilang aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau tidak menggantikan pekerjaan satpam itu untuk satu malam saja."

Isogai bakal dibayar, sih. Tunggu, bukan itu masalahnya. Meski telah dijelaskan apa saja tugas seorang satpam—mengawasi dan bila perlu memeriksa setiap orang yang masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, menerima tamu dan menjawab pertanyaan orang yang datang, atau menerima paket dan titipan barang. Tapi sebagian besar _job description_ itu hanya berlaku di siang hari.

Untuk _shift_ ketiga, yakni jam sembilan malam sampai jam lima pagi, tidak ada tamu atau paket yang bakal datang, 'kan? Jadi tugasnya sebenarnya sederhana saja: berjaga di pos.

Tapi karena Isogai hanya siswa pertengahan sepuluh dengan kepala dua, nyalinya ciut ketika kebetulan dia mendatangi pos satpam gedung pusat di hari Jumat malam. Sepi sekali, seperti tidak ada penghuni. Hanya satu orang yang berjaga di situ—tapi sang bapak satpam yang akan operasi esok hari itu merokok dengan santai sambil mendengarkan radio tanpa takut terhadap kesendirian, mungkin karena memang seperti itulah yang dijalaninya sehari-hari.

Jadi Sabtu pagi itu Isogai memohon-mohon pada sahabat karibnya untuk menemaninya. Dan kesepakatan sudah tercapai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, kalian berdua."

Wajah keriput sang satpam tampak agak mengerikan di bawah temaram lampu pos itu, namun rautnya ramah dan dia tersenyum tulus. Ternyata pria itu lebih tua dari perkiraan Isogai dan dia jadi bersimpati.

"Semoga operasinya berlangsung dengan baik," ucapnya mendoakan.

"Ya, dan kalian hati-hatilah," pria paruh baya itu tiba-tiba bicara serius, "nanti ada yang harus berkeliling ke tiap lantai untuk memeriksa apakah semua ruangan sudah terkunci. Biasanya aku melakukannya di sore hari, tapi tadi tidak sempat."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang berkeliling ke tiap lantai?"

Maehara melontarkan retorika.

Jelas terlihat dari sikapnya yang tetap duduk bersilang tangan di depan dada itu, bahwa dia tidak mau berkeliling. Isogai menghela napas lalu berujar sambil mengambil senter dan serangkai kunci, "Ya sudah, aku saja. Awasi CCTV-nya."

"Oke!" seru Maehara agak terlalu keras, kelihatan senang karena bisa diam mendekam di pos saja. "Hati-hati, ya."

Sejurus kemudian, Isogai sudah selesai menyisir lantai satu. Semua ruang kelas terkunci. Dia naik ke lantai dua, dan hasilnya sama. Lantai tiga adalah perpustakaan dan beberapa laboratorium.

Ah, ada satu laboratorium yang belum terkunci. Laboratorium ilmu alam, yang seingatnya berisi manekin anatomi dan barang-barang yang mencerminkan kehidupan lainnya. Menegarkan hati, dia mengedarkan cahaya senter ke seluruh ruangan sekilas, mendapati tidak ada apa-apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan di dalam, lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Saat itu _walkie-talkie-_ nya bergemerisik. Maehara menghubunginya.

" _Ada siapa di situ?"_

Isogai terlongo sesaat. Masa Maehara lupa hanya dirinya dan si _ikemen_ yang berada di kompleks Kunugigaoka malam itu? "Ini aku."

" _Aku tahu itu kau, Isogai. Ada siapa lagi di situ?"_

"Eh? Tidak ada orang, kok."

Maehara terdiam. Bahkan suara napasnya tidak kedengaran.

"Oi, kenapa?"

Maehara tidak menjawab.

"Maehara?" Mendadak Isogai merasa cemas dan takut. Apa yang terjadi di pos satpam di bawah sana?

" _Turunlah ke pos, tapi tidak usah lari."_ Terdengar suara sang _casanova_ lagi, membuat Isogai sedikit lega. _"Kau harus lewat tangga sebelah utara. Memang jauh, makanya jangan lari."_

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan kalau kau sudah di bawah."

Jadi Isogai berbalik arah dan turun lewat tangga. Tubuhnya dingin. Malam itu tidak ada angin dan sepertinya tidak akan turun hujan, jadi dari mana rasa dingin ini berasal?

Saat Isogai sudah sampai di pos, ia bisa melihat betapa pucatnya wajah sahabatnya.

Maehara menyumpah-nyumpah sambil menunjuk layar CCTV.

"Demi _Kami-sama_! Aku tadi melihat seorang _cewek_ berambut panjang berpakaian putih di depan lab IPA, persis di depan matamu, Isogai, dan kau bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan dia tetap di sana, berdiri diam dengan beku... dia baru hilang dari situ setelah kau sampai di pos."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Entri kedua untuk Ansatsu Halloween Party!

(Dari kisah yang diceritakan satpam kampusku, entah nyata entah tidak)


End file.
